1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal (also called a hand-held phone) with a multi-input unit and method of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-input unit capable of performing entry and search functions and method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a user enters desired text data using a key entry unit on their mobile terminal when entering desired text data. When searching for a desired menu of the mobile terminal, the user searches for a corresponding menu using arrow keys installed in the mobile terminal. In this manner, a variety of keys necessary for corresponding functions have been installed in the mobile terminal, such that the size of a display of the mobile terminal has become smaller. Also, following the current trend of rapidly increasing the number of multimedia services provided, the user has some difficulty in enjoying fast and convenient multimedia services using their mobile terminal with the conventional key entry unit.